


Pizza

by UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Dean knows that Castiel has been having a hard time as a human, so he has an interesting idea of how to show him being human isn’t all bad.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written as a little gift for a friend on tumblr, and it's also based off of a post from the tumblr blog textsfromtheimpala.

Castiel was greatly confused when Dean came back to the bunker with a box of pizza, grabbed his hand, and said they were going to his room. Cas had never had pizza before, but now that he was human Dean thought it was about time he tried it. Still, he found the situation a little odd.

“Will Sam be joining us?” he asked as they entered the curved hallway that Dean’s bedroom was in.

“Hell no,” he answered, his tone so emphatic that Castiel frowned.

“Why not?”

“He’s out. If he wants pizza he can get it himself.”

“Why are we going to eat it in your room?”

Dean stopped walking, making Castiel bump into him. A little huff left the hunter and then he turned to him.

“Would you stop with all the questions?” he pleaded. “I have a surprise for you.”

Cas squinted his eyes at him. “I’m not sure how pizza is a surprise.”

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas thought maybe he’d done something wrong, but then he noticed he was smiling. “The pizza’s only part of the surprise.”

He grabbed his hand again, to which Cas squeezed lightly, and he beckoned excitedly, “Now, come on.”

When they got to his room Dean told him to sit on the bed, and he put the box of pizza down next to him. At Dean’s prodding gaze, Cas opened it up and grabbed a slice. It was pepperoni pizza and the cheese was all melty and a little stringy. He took a bite, and couldn’t help the little delighted moan he let out, closing his eyes.

“Good, huh?”

“Mm hm.”

Once Cas swallowed he started scooting over, putting the box of pizza on his lap so Dean could sit, but the hunter grabbed him, making him still, and then he moved the box off his lap.

“Dean, don’t you want to sit on the bed?”

His cheeks were a little pink, and he cleared his throat before saying, “No, no. You enjoy the pizza. I’ll uh, I’ll be doing something else.”

Not sure what he could possibly mean, he asked, “What else could you be doing?”

Dean looked away, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head.

“Just eat,” he eventually told him in a quiet, rough voice.

Castiel frowned a little, but did as Dean said. It wasn’t like it was hard to do - the pizza really was very good. No wonder humans liked it so much. A pang went through Cas when it hit him that he liked it so much because he was human now. That thought was extremely unpleasant, but he was soon able to brush it aside when Dean got on his knees before him.

“Dean, what-”

The hunter started running his large hands up his thighs, as he soothed, “Sh… Just relax.”

“I would, but I’m confused.”

Dean laid his head down on his legs, something he liked quite a bit more than he’d expected and he felt heat start rising up in him. Dean let out a despairing groan.

“Can’t I just try to make you feel good?” he questioned, raising his head up to look at him, green eyes sincere. “Look, Cas, I know being human is hard and it can suck a whole lot at times, but I’m just trying to make it not suck so much. Pizza’s good, and, um… well…” He looked aside, his cheeks reddening again, and Cas rather liked it; it really brought out his freckles. “Anything to do with sex is pretty good too,” he went on. “So I thought…”

“You thought you’d give me both at once?”

Dean shrugged. “Pretty much.”

The idea of being with Dean in that way, in any way, sent his heart fluttering. Sure, he and Dean had made out quite a few times before, and Cas thought they might be “dating” as humans would say (though Dean never seemed to like defining their relationship), but they’d never been together like that. He took another bite of pizza as he thought it over. If Dean wanted to do this then he’d let him. He wanted it too.

He set his slice aside, and then put a hand under Dean’s chin, lifting his head up slightly so their eyes could meet. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Dean.”

“So… Is that, is that a yes? Do I have permission?”

“Of course.”

He grinned, an excited light in his eyes. “Good, then grab that slice of pizza and just let me do my thing.”

Cas smiled at him, picked up the slice again, and continued eating as Dean began undoing the button and zipper on the jeans he’d let him borrow.

“Is this normal?” he asked around a mouthful. “To eat and do something sexual at the same time?”

“Not really,” Dean answered, as he started tugging his pants down. Cas lifted up his hips to aid him, and more heat whispered through him when Dean’s fingers brushed against his skin. There was a slight pressure in his lower abdomen and pelvis when he noticed his gaze was fixated in between his legs. He then added, “But it sure as hell is a good idea.”

“You’re... weird,” Cas told him affectionately.

“I am not,” Dean scoffed.

Cas took a bite of pizza and stared him down.

“Okay, fine,” he relented. “Maybe I’m a little weird.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, holding in the urge to laugh, but he didn’t say anything, just continued eating as he watched Dean with mounting interest.

He finished up his slice of pizza and grabbed another one just as Dean wrapped a hand around his manhood. A jolt of sensation went through him up into his stomach, and he bucked against him in surprise. And he almost dropped the pizza, but luckily that didn’t happen. He continued eating as Dean began to pump him, his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip as he watched him harden. That made a little quiver run through Cas and he moaned on his next bite. The moan was also partially because the pizza was very delicious, all gooey and satisfying, the crust perfectly crunchy.

He almost had trouble swallowing his bite when Dean leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the head of his cock.

“Mm… This is very good,” he commented.

“Me or the pizza?” Dean asked, his eyes flicking up to his, showing Cas the mischievous glint in them.

“Both,” he answered honestly.

Dean chuckled and brought his mouth towards him, Cas nearly salivating from the prospect of Dean’s full, pink lips being wrapped around him. Either that, or his mouth was watering from the pizza. At this point Castiel couldn’t tell and he didn’t care.

He found himself biting down really hard into the pizza, maybe as some way to ground himself, as pleasure suddenly washed through him when Dean wrapped his lips around him. He licked trails around him with his tongue, and then took him in further as he did so. Oh, that felt so good. And the way the cheese just seemed to melt in his mouth, mixing perfectly with the sauce, was pretty awesome too.

To his utmost surprise, Dean let out a moan, as if he was enjoying this. Cas didn’t entirely understand how Dean could be getting pleasure from this, but the vibrations of his voice felt wonderful, and he ran his free hand across Dean’s scalp.

The experience was like nothing he’d had before. For one, it was odd eating while someone was giving him what Dean had told him was called a “blowjob”, and two, what was he supposed to focus on? The pizza? Dean and his surprisingly talented mouth? Though it was a tad confusing he found himself liking it at the same time. However, when he finished his next slice, he found himself grabbing hold of the quilt on Dean’s bed, fisting his hand in it, rather than grabbing more to eat. A throaty moan left him as Dean started bobbing his head up and down, and he tilted his head back. He was starting to feel feverish, like more of his clothes needed to come off, and pleasure was condensing in his abdomen and his spine.

Then, Dean stopped what he was doing, pulling back from him. Castiel looked down and blinked at him, not understanding why he’d stopped.

“Look, if you’re not gonna eat the pizza,” he said, “then I will.”

He started getting up, reaching for a slice, and Castiel instantly pushed the box away from him and told him, “No, you’re busy.”

“But this was my idea in the first place. Shouldn’t I get to have some pizza?”

“When you’re done,” Cas informed him. He tilted his head down as he ordered, “On your knees.”

“Fine,” Dean huffed out, kneeling before him once more. “Bossy.”

Castiel ignored the bit of attitude thrown his way, but he did grab another slice just to appease Dean.

Around a mouthful he spoke to him, “This is still kind of odd.”

“Do you not like it?” Dean asked, his lips brushing against his heated and hardened length with each word, which made Cas lean his hips towards him longingly.

And then, as if the hunter wanted to make things more difficult for him he licked a trail up the underside of him, and Castiel’s mind soon became clouded with pleasure. Dean looked so good on his knees before him, so willing to please him, so thoughtful. And he seemed completely wrapped up in what he was doing, like he genuinely enjoyed sucking his cock. The way he worked his lips and tongue over him definitely made it seem like he was enjoying himself, along with the tiny moans he let out. Castiel continued eating, getting lost in both experiences, and then Dean looked up at him, the question he’d asked still remaining in the depths of his green eyes.

“This is excellent,” he told him, his voice coming out much more gruffly than he’d intended. “ _So_ excellent.”

Though he liked the sight of his cock in Dean’s mouth, he closed his eyes. Fiery pleasure was traveling through his nerves, growing in him the more the hunter touched him. And there it stayed, just building and building till he could barely stand it. Somewhere along the way he’d definitely stopped eating the pizza. Dean pleasuring him while he ate was a choking hazard, and he didn’t need that. Just the way the hunter was sucking on his cock in such a perfect way made him forget how to breathe, and he forgot about everything but him.

With the way all the sensations were building in him Castiel thought it would be violent when he finally reached his peak, but it wasn’t. The pleasure simply took hold of him, almost in a comforting manner, taking over his body and his mind till there was just a warm, blissful haze. He breathed out Dean’s name as he felt himself empty into his mouth, and he pulled him closer to him. A startled moan left him when Dean continued to suck and lick and he bucked into his mouth, till he was fully buried in him. And Dean seemed fine with it. He seemed fine with all of it, and Cas was most certainly fine with it. This was by far the best experience he’d had as a human.

When his body relaxed, he let Dean go, and he pulled away from him. There was no ignoring the pleased grin that alit his face and brightened his eyes. Dean swallowed and Cas watched with wide eyes.

“How was that?” the hunter asked him.

As an answer Castiel grabbed a slice of pizza and handed it to Dean.

“That good, huh? I earn a slice of pizza?”

He stood, tucking himself back into his pants, as he told him, “You earned the rest of the pizza if you want.”

Dean took a seat on the bed, and Cas joined him. They faced each other, the pizza box between them.

The hunter shook his head, a fond look on his face. “Nah, we can share it.”

As he started eating Cas asked, “Do you want me to give you a blowjob?”

The hunter nearly choked, and Cas shot him a concerned frown. “What’s wrong?” he asked hurriedly. “Was it something I said?”

Dean swallowed and then cleared his throat. “No. That was just… that was very straightforward.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Buddy, stick around long enough I’ll teach you the art of seduction.”

“It’s an art?”

Dean chuckled. “Hell yeah, it is.”

“So, do you want me to-”

He took another bite and shook his head. “No, I’m happy,” he mumbled out, his mouth full.

“You are?”

“You’re happy, aren’t you?”

Castiel started continued eating, and smiled, nodding at him eagerly.

“Then I’m happy too.”


End file.
